What They Couldn't Remember
by blueeyesandashes
Summary: When he can't keep his eyes off the new PIC, he's forced to tell Kelly about the one time he had a one night stand after a fight with Hallie.
1. Chapter 1

He had had a fight with his girlfriend ending with him saying he couldn't do it anymore as he walked out the door. He didn't want it be over but the stress of her schooling and his classes with the firefighter academy and working was taking a toll on their relationship. He drove around for a little while before deciding he needed to forget about everything for the night.

He'd been at the bar for an hour making small talk with the bartender when someone walked up to the bar sitting in the empty seat next to him. Ignoring the person next to him, he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it before putting it back with a sigh. "You drinking to forget?" Realizing that he couldn't exactly ignore the person without being rude, he looked up his blue eyes meeting brown ones "Uh yeah I am" he was trying to keep his answers short knowing that with forgetting was the possibility of doing something he could regret. She turned to him and held her glass up "Well here's to forgetting."

He woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room and his head pounding. Looking around he realized he was in a hotel room with someone's whose skin and hair was darker than he was used to. His phone ringing pulled him from his thoughts, he reached for it hoping that it didn't wake the person sleeping next to him. He answered the phone and he could tell the person on the other end had been crying when she spoke "I'm sorry will you please come home." He quickly dressed giving the sleeping woman one last look before leaving not knowing what he regretted more, sleeping with someone after the fight with his girlfriend or the fact that he couldn't recall her name or what happened between them.

 **4 years later**

It was a quiet morning at 51 when Severide spoke up "Shay didn't you say something about a new PIC starting today? They should have been in by now right?" Shay looked up at the clock and noted that they should been there already "Yea uh maybe they got lost or something." They were interrupted by Chief coming into the room "Shay the new PIC is on her way, she had something personal come up that she needed to take care of before coming to work." Casey looked at Severide who had a smirk on his face "Severide can you do us all a favor and try not to hit on her on her first day here." Severide looked at him offended about to respond when he was cut off by Herman clearing his throat "You must be our new PIC, I'm Christopher Herman." The female responded "Uh yea I am. I'm Gabriela Dawson nice to meet you."

After meeting everyone Shay showed Gabby to the locker room and which locker would be hers. Gabby put her bag in the locker and turned back to Shay about to ask her a question when the the alarm went off signaling a call for them.

Casey watched Shay and Dawson head for their rig and leave. He was trying to remember if they had met before on a call but kept coming up empty. He was pulled from his thoughts by Severide smacking him upside the head "You're engaged don't even think about it" Casey looked up at him "I know I am I didn't forget you know." If you could even call it that, sure he had asked and she said yes but every time something was mentioned about planning the wedding and setting a date there was always a reason why they should wait. "Then why can't you keep your eyes off the new girl?" Casey glared at him "I'm not the only that hasn't taken my eyes off her now am I?" Severide pushed away from the table "The difference is I'm single and you're in a very committed relationship." Casey stood up and headed for his office without saying another word.

Shay and Dawson had returned from their call and was just sitting in the bunk room talking. Rather Shay was asking her all kinds of questions and she was giving her short answers in response. Shay noticed that Dawson kept glancing between her phone and Casey who was sitting in his office. "He's engaged." Dawson snapped her attention back to Shay "It's not like that, he just looks familiar like I may have met him before but I can't place where we met or how." Dawson's phone rang and she grabbed it and took off somewhere quiet before Shay could ask if she was ok.

Dawson had just gotten off the phone with her sitter and sighed calling her sister in law when the door opened. Hanging up she looked up to see Casey walking to his locker, she smiled at him before getting up and exiting the locker room sending her sister in law a text asking if she'd be able to watch Adeline her 3yr old daughter for the night.

Shift ended and Dawson grabbed her stuff anxious to get home and see her little girl. Shay caught her one her way out "Hey Dawson you wanna join us for breakfast?" She turned and saw Shay Severide and Casey she was about to respond when Casey reached for his phone then looked up Severide "Sorry I have to get home." Shay nodded at him and Dawson spoke up declining Shays offer for breakfast "Nah I just want to go home and relax."

Shay and Severide had gotten home and were watching tv when Severide's curiosity got the best of him "How do you like your new partner?" Shay turned to him "She's ok I'm trying to get to know her but she seems a little closed off or unwilling to answer questions about her personal life." Severide nudged her "Come on she's new, she's not just going to reveal her darkest secrets to people she barely knows." Shay was quiet for a minute debating if she should voice her concerns or just let it be "I don't expect her to be an open book but she only answered questions about where she worked before getting assigned at 51 and how long she has been a paramedic." Severide nodded well just give her time let her get to know everyone and maybe she will open up about her personal life. Now you want to tell me what is worrying you? She sighed "It's nothing just me reading into things too much." Satisfied with her response Severide grabbed the remote and turned it back on.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby arrived home after picking Adeline from her brother's house and taking her to the doctor. She laid Adeline on the couch and turned on cartoons for her while she started cleaning and doing laundry. She thought over her first day at 51 and how much she liked Shay, she could see them being very close friends. She knew she would have to tell everyone about Adeline but she didn't know how to. It was different at the last station she worked at since no one seemed interested in getting to know her outside of work. Firehouse 51 was the complete opposite she could tell just by one shift they were closer and that scared her.

She was just sitting down to enjoy a few hours watching tv and playing with her little girl when her phone rang. She groaned when she saw it was her brother Antonio calling her no doubt intent on finding out how her first shift at 51 went. She answered the phone "Hello" her brother responded " Hey sis how was your first shift?" Antonio asked her, he was hoping that this new place was nothing like the one she worked at before. "It was great." She said not sure how well she got on with everyone. "Your partner is nice right treats you as an equal?" She rolled her eyes "Yes she does and before you ask the firefighters seem to see as us as equals as well." She knew he was concerned about how she was being treated since the last house she worked at didn't treat her as one. She waited for Antonio to say something and thought about how different things seemed to be now. "Ok umm I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was good work wise. Now what about Adeline what did the Dr say?" Gabby looked down at Adeline "ear infection and an upper respiratory infection." She heard her brother sigh "which means you have to find a sitter for when you work" Gabby had been thinking about that since she got home. "Yup, it would be so much easier if my usual sitter would actually watch her when she's sick." she looked at the clock "hey I need to be getting dinner started I'll talk to you later."

Matt got home from a construction job and showered. He opted to cook dinner for him Hallie instead of ordering out like he usually did. He looked at the clock and noted that she would be home in another hour and started making dinner.

He waited for Hallie to get home but gave up when he realized she wouldn't be home anytime soon. He ate and put the food up before sitting down in front of the tv with a beer sending her message asking if she was ok and when she would be home. As he watched tv he wondered just where things changed for them. He was positive that she was the one and was ready to settle down but he got the impression that him and Hallie weren't on the same page. He fell asleep on the couch thinking of how he wished things were a little different.

He woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. He noticed Hallie had never made it home but tried not to let it bother him to much. On his way out the door he texted Severide and asked if he wanted to go for drinks that night. It was midday before he got a response from Severide and agreeing to just hang at his and Shay's place that night.

Matt pulled up to his place and noticed that Hallie was home. He got out of his truck and entered the house heading straight for their room to grab clothes for a shower. After showering he walked into the living room with his bag that he took to the station "Where are you going?" Matt looked up at Hallie "I'm going to Severide's to watch the game and I got my bag in case it runs late so I can just crash there and go to work in the morning." He knew there was a chance she wouldn't be happy with his plans but at the moment he didn't care. "I thought we could go to dinner and maybe a movie." He took a deep breath trying to control his anger at her request "You know I cooked dinner for us last night had this whole night planned just the two of us and I sat here alone eating and watching tv and now you want to spend time together." He didn't know if he wanted to know what excuse she had for not coming home or calling him. "One of the night nurses called out with a family emergency so I offered to stay and cover." He nodded "And you didn't think to call and let me know you wouldn't be home that you were covering someone? I would have brought you something to eat and we could have still had dinner together." He wanted to say more but held back not wanting to make the fight worse than it was. "Are you really going to Severide's place or are you going to a bar?" Hallie's words stopping Matt in his tracks, he slowly turned towards her "Yes I'm going to his place like I said we have shift tomorrow." He closed the door and climbed in his truck wondering for the second time in 24hrs where it all went wrong.

After stopping to pick up a six pack Matt arrived to Kelly's and knocked on the door. "Hey man, whoa what happened?" Kelly said as he stepped aside to let Matt enter and waited for him to start talking. "This mood have anything to do with the new girl?" Matt turned to him after opening a beer "Nope just Hallie didn't come home last night. Picked up an extra shift but didn't tell me until I got home this afternoon." Kelly shook his head "She's never done that before?" "No she always texts or calls me. She said she was busy and didn't think about it. What doesn't makes sense though is she didn't respond to my texts." Matt shrugged "Made her mad when I told her I was coming here for the night." Kelly didn't say no more to him about Hallie just walked to the couch and sat down "Shay won't be here until later said she'd let us have some guy time for a bit." Matt nodded in acknowledgement of what he said and sat down.

The game was almost over when Shay came in "Hey guys what's going on?" She asked as she sat down on the other side of Severide grabbing a slice of pizza. When neither responded right away she glanced at them Kelly was staring at the TV and Matt was staring at the bottle in his hand scratching at the label. She nudged Kelly and he turned to look at her, she nodded towards Matt and he just shook his head confirming her theory that something was bothering him. Matt stood up and grabbing his bag he looked at Kelly and Shay "I'm gonna call it a night." Shay looked at Kelly "What happened? He never stays the night." Kelly sighed "All I know is they had a fight." Shay nodded and left it at that knowing that was all he was going to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby had been at 51 for almost a month and was getting along with everyone. She had opened up to everyone but had yet to tell everyone she had a daughter. She was helping Shay restock the ambulance and was working up the courage to reveal the biggest thing in her life when the alarm went off sending them to an accident. They arrived on scene and with one look Gabby knew it would be a bad one. Her and Shay got to work assessing injuries and treating the victims.

Truck and squad were helping pull people from the cars and sending them their way. Gabby had just finished treating someone who had minor injuries when Casey called over the radio "Shay I need you or Dawson over here. I got someone pinned in pretty good and in and out of consciousness." Shay looked up at Gabby "You go. I got this." Gabby nodded and speaking into her radio "I'm on my way where are you?"

Gabby came up to the car where Casey was and stopped when she got a good look at the victim and the car. In the back seat was a booster seat but from what she could see there was no child in it. Climbing into the car between Casey and the victim she looked at him "Is she responsive?" Casey nodded "In and out." Gabby got to work while Casey and Mills worked on getting her legs unpinned. They were getting ready to move her on the backboard when she looked over to Casey again and he spoke "She was the only one in the car. Dropped her kid off at daycare and was on her way to work."

Dawson and Shay arrived back at the firehouse after dropping the last victim at the hospital to Mills throwing something quick together for lunch. Dawson grabbed a plate and sat at the table and began eating and listening to all the different conversation. She was trying to decide if she wanted to tell Shay first or tell everyone at once so she didn't have to stress about their reactions when Severide got her attention "We are all going to meet at Molly's tomorrow night you want to join us?" She knew she couldn't keep making excuses without them jumping to the wrong conclusion "I will try just gotta figure a couple things out first."

Hermann looked at Severide and Casey then back at Dawson "You know if you're having a problem or anything you can come to us no questions asked no judging." Gabby was quiet before shaking her head responding "It's nothing like that I just uh I have a little girl and I hate the idea of asking my brother to watch her when I'm off shift." She stared at her plate unsure of what to do now that everyone knew.

Severide was the first to speak "How old is she and what's her name?" Gabby exhaled slowly and looked up "She's three and her names is Adeline." She waited for the questions about her father but they never came Shay spoke "Ok so I'll write down the address for you so you know where to go if you can meet us." Dawson sighed in relief but knew eventually everyone would get curious but pushed those thoughts aside for another day.

Dawson shut her locker and turned to Shay and Severide "I'll let you know if I can make it" As she was walking away from them her phone started ringing, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and blinked thinking there was no way her mother was calling her. "Hello" she answered the phone unsure what to expect. "Hey" the person on the other end of the line stopped short not sure how to begin a conversation that was years overdue. Gabby wanted to hang up but her moms sigh made her wait it out "Are you at work?" Gabby unlocked the door and threw her bag in the backseat before responding "No I just got off and I'm on my way to Antonio's to pick up Adeline. Look mom if this is one of those conversations that will end with us arguing then I'm gonna have to to get off the phone while I drive." Her mom was quiet for a moment "I was hoping it wouldn't but with us I can't be sure so I'll talk to you later." Gabby hung up her phone and headed towards her brothers place.

Gabby sat in her car outside her brothers house for a moment before she got of the cat heading for the door and knocking. Antonio opened the door and Gabby started speaking "You would not believe who called me today." Antonio looked at her "Well you usually have that look after speaking to mom so I'm guessing mom." Gabby sighed "Yea and before you ask not much was said cause I was leaving work so I told her if it was going to end in us arguing that I couldn't talk because I was driving." Antonio nodded "You know they are going to be coming to visit soon right?" She refrained from rolling her eyes "Yes I know and like always I will allow them to see Adeline." "Don't you think it's time y'all put this behind you and try mend what's left cause you never know what will happen?" Gabby sighed "Antonio I tried 3yrs ago and you saw what happened. I'm not going to keep trying if I'm going to be the only one making an effort." She was going to say more to her brother but was cut off by her daughter running into the living room yelling "Mommy."

Antonio knew the conversation was over so he changed the subject "I gave her cereal for breakfast and no it wasn't that sugary stuff Diego eats." He watched his sister for a moment amazed at how well she was doing raising a child on her own. "Things still good with work and all that?" Gabby looked up at him "Yea things are great and uh I told them about Adeline yesterday." Antonio was surprised that she told them thinking it would be at least another no thanks before she would. "They aren't giving you a hard time about it are they?" She shook her head "No, but they also don't know I'm doing it alone yet." They were quiet for a moment before Gabby decided to go ahead and ask Antonio "Would you watch her tonight if I wanted to go meet everyone for drinks?" Antonio nodded "Yeah sure just let me know when and if I'm keeping her over night." "If you watch her at my place then it wouldn't be overnight and I was thinking of meeting everyone tonight." Gabby figured that if she told him he could stay at her place while watching Adeline then he would know if she went home that night.

Dawson walked into Molly's that night are of the fact that she never told Shay if she was going to be there. She looked around for a familiar face and found Hermann at the bar and started that way. She was a foot away when she heard her name being called turning around she spotted Shay and turned back to the bar ordering a beer before heading to the table with Shay, Severide, Casey and a brunette she didn't recognize.

Severide moved so Gabby could sit down "Glad you could make it." Gabby smiled "Yea, sorry I didn't let y'all know." Casey looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself and turned to the brunette "Gabby this my fiance Hallie." Gabby held her hand out to Hallie "Nice to meet you." Hallie shook her hand but had a look on her face that Gabby couldn't decipher.

They talked about work and Shay shared stories about the different conflicts between Kelly and Matt over the years and Gabby shared stories about her time at a couple different stations. "Wait if you don't want the responsibilities that comes with being a PIC then why did you become one in the first place?" Hallie asked cutting Gabby off in the middle of a story about her time at her last firehouse. "I have a little girl and as much as I didn't want the added pressure of being PIC I knew that if I took the offer I would be getting better pay and I'd stress a little less." Casey spike up "Her father doesn't help out?" Gabby sucked in a breath at his question "Uh no he's not, ran the moment I told him I was expecting." She lied not wanting the truth out there yet, not until she knew for sure they wouldn't think anything bad about her. Shay looked at her and she knew that she hadn't bought it but she would worry about that another time.

She looked at her phone and saw that it was nearing 1am, she looked at everyone "I'm going to head home." Shay nodded "okay no problem see you on shift." She got home to her brother sitting on the couch watching TV but bit back what she wanted to say "Hey you going to crash here or head home?" Antonio looked up at her yawning "I'll stay." Gabby nodded "OK and thank you for watching her." Her brother gave her hug told her goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawson walked into the locker room the following shift to find Casey sitting in front of his locker staring at his phone. "everything alright lieutenant?" She asked after putting her bag in her locker "Yea." He said as he shoved his phone in his pocket and stood up heading out. Dawson watched him leave before shaking her head from thoughts of another time she had caught someone looking at their phone with the same expression.

Casey was in his office with the door shut and blinds drawn hoping that it would keep the others from bothering him. He was trying to figure out what exactly happened that had Hallie calling off the engagement and kicking him out. He knew things weren't good between them but he didn't think they had gotten to the point of calling it quits. He was pulled from his thoughts by someone knocking on the door "Come in" he turned towards the door to see Severide poking his head in then entering and shutting the door again "What's going on?" Casey shook his head "I don't know. We've had our problems but I thought we could work them out but now I'm not so sure." "This have anything to do with a certain brunette?" Casey looked at him and sighed "I want to say no but Hallie ended things after the other night. Did I act a certain way when Dawson showed up or say anything that implied something?" Severide shook his head "no you were all eyes on Hallie all night at least I thought you were. Besides you've never cheated on Hallie so it couldn't be that." Casey tensed slightly at Severide's words "When?" "I don't think it could be called cheating when the words I can't do this anymore left my mouth and I walked out the door." Severide sighed "that's not the same as saying it's over. She probably thought you meant the fighting." Casey shook his head "If this has anything to do with that night why now after all these years." Severide was quiet a moment "Just to clarify you did sleep with another woman that night right?" Casey looked at him "Yup and before you ask I don't remember the majority of the night so I don't remember a name" "you don't even remember what she looked like the next morning when you left?" Severide couldn't believe he was hearing this from Matt "All I remember is dark skin and dark hair."

They were interrupted by Shay knocking on the door and throwing it open "Hey Casey Hallie is here to see you." Casey stood up "Where is she?" "she's out front" Casey nodded and headed that way. He walked through the apparatus floor and saw her standing off to the side so she wasn't in the way if a call came in. "Hey" he had so many questions and so much he wanted to say he didn't know where to begin. Hallie turned to look at him after a few seconds "Have you told anyone yet?" "Told them what that we split up? Just Kelly and only because he came to me asking what was up with me today." he sighed and looked away from her for a moment turning back to her he asked "Can I ask what happened?" Hallie stared at him "Honestly I think it was what happened 4yrs ago" "If you've known all these years why now? Why did you say yes when I proposed?" a part of him wanted to know why she stayed with him but he wasn't sure if he could hear her out. He watched her open her mouth to speak only to hesitate and close it, he was about to tell her to forget it that nothing said between them was going to change anything when the bells went off signaling truck and squad to a call. Casey turned and ran to truck 81 jumped in and blocked everything that was not job related from his mind but he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had that something wasn't right.

They arrived at the fire they were called to and Casey noticed that an ambo from another house had been dispatched to the scene. Casey exchanged a look with Severide seeing the same concern he had in his friends eyes before putting his mask on and entering the house to make sure no one was inside. Chief stood outside while truck searched the first floor and squad searched the second floor "Truck 81 and Squad 3 you got 2 minutes before you have to get out" Casey came over the radio "First floor clear chief exiting now." Chief waited a moment for a response from Severide but didn't get one, he was about to call over the radio again when he finally came over "Heading out now, found a woman in the east bedroom on the second floor unconscious." Severide and Capp hit the bottom floor just as the stairs and part of the second floor gave away. Severide carried the victim to ambo and handed her over hoping they had gotten to her in time. He turned and waited for engine to finish putting the fire out so they could do an overhaul.

Severide was getting ready to re enter the house when Boden called for everyone's attention "61 was involved in a collision and both Shay and Dawson have been transported to Lakeshore." Chief looked towards Severide and nodded "Squad 3 go ahead and go Truck and Engine can do overhaul and Severide" Severide cut Boden off before he could finish "Update you as soon as possible." Squad loaded up and left while truck headed in the house wanting to get done with overhaul and get to the hospital.

Less than an hour later the rest of 51 walked into Lakeshore Casey heading to the front desk "I need information on paramedics that were brought in, they were involved in a collision." Before the nurse could respond a man came running in "My sister was brought in not to long ago her name is Gabriela Dawson." The nurse turned to the other man "Are you next of kin?" Casey stood silently as the other man responded "I'm her brother." The nurse turned to the computer and entered Gabby's name and turned back to the other man "I'll let the doctor know you are here so he can update you on your sisters condition." Matt turned and headed to the waiting room where the rest of 51 was.

Antonio wanted to start yelling demanding to know what the nurse knew about his sisters condition but knew doing so wouldn't help the situation. Walking to the waiting room and walked over to a wall and leaned against it and looking at all the firefighters knowing that they were more than likely from the same firehouse that his sister worked at. He grabbed his phone and was about to make a call when he felt someone standing close to him looking up he saw the guy who he interrupted when he rushed in "I'm Matt Casey I uh we all work with your sister" Antonio held his hand out to shake Matts hand I'd introduce myself but you already know my name from" and he gestured towards the nurses station "Sorry about that by the way" Casey shook his head "Don't worry about it we were both wanting information on the same person." Matt cleared throat "I mean I was trying to find out about her and the other paramedic." Antonio just looked at him with a scrutinizing look but didn't say anything. Antonio sighed and looked around wondering if it was good thing he hadn't heard from her doctor yet. His phone ringing distracted him from thinking the worst. He answered his phone spoke to whoever it was and hung up cursing under his breath. He was about to make a phone call when Matt nudged him and nodded towards the hall.

Pocketing his phone he turned his attention to the approaching Doctor to start speaking. "Family of Gabriela Dawson." Antonio stepped forward "I'm her brother" the Dr nodded "Ms. Dawson was lucky she has a concussion and bruised ribs." Antonio nodded his head letting what the Dr said sink in, his sister was going to be fine. He was about to call his wife and saw the time. He looked at Casey "Hey man uh when the Dr comes back after Gabby is put in a room can you uh let her know that I was here I just had to go pick up Adeline from daycare." without giving Matt a chance to respond he takes off down the hall.

Matt just stands there for a second trying to process what Gabby's brother just asked him to do. He turns back to everyone and noticed the look on Severide's face "Don't OK just" he's cut off by the Dr walking up "Ms Dawson is in room 323 I can take you… " the Dr stopped mid sentence and looked around "He went to pick up her daughter from daycare he'll be back as soon as possible" the Dr nodded "OK well just tell him what room she's in and if he needs any help finding her room he can just ask someone." Matt ran his hand through his hair and turned back to Severide "I'm uh gonna go sit with Dawson until her brother gets back" Severide just nodded his head in acknowledgement knowing now wasn't the time to tease his friend.

He entered room 323 and stopped Gabby was lying on her uninjured side with her back to the door. The image in front of him had him wanting to turn and leave before Gabby realized she was alone but he didn't. He made his way to the chair in her room pushing a memory to the back of his mind. He watched her startle slightly as she realized she was no longer alone. "Your brother went to get Adeline from daycare."

Gabby started to roll onto her back and winced as her body protested. She looked over at Matt and took in his appearance, they must have been on a call when they were told about the accident. "What do you know about Shay?" "Last I heard she was in surgery and Severide said it was bad" Gabby looked at him wondering why he was sitting in her room instead of waiting for an update on the other paramedic.

Matt watched the confusion cross her face and knew what she was thinking "you're brother didn't want you to be alone or something" he wasn't sure what to say so just say there quietly wondering how far the daycare center was from the hospital it wasn't much longer that Antonio entered Gabby's room with a little girl that resembled Gabby. Matt watched for moment as the brother and sister talked before he got up and snuck out leaving the two alone. As he left the room he turned to look back at Gabby and instead caught the eyes of the little girl in her lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt turned and walked out of the room trying to figure out why he felt like he had seen Dawson's daughter before that moment. He walked backed into the waiting room and took the open seat next to Severide and dropped his head in his hands. "You alright?" Matt shook his head without looking up at Severide unsure of which emotion he was feeling right now "I feel like I'm losing my mind. Between the break up and everything with Dawson" Severide cut him off "what do you mean everything with Dawson?" Casey sighed and looked up at Severide "I still have the feeling we have met before and I can't pinpoint where and just walking into her hospital room and seeing her lay there has my mind spinning" Severide nodded "has it occurred to you that she could be the chick" Matt dropped his head "not you too" Matt looked back up at Severide with a look "You do realise what it would mean if she is the chick from that night right?"

Severide didn't respond to Casey just looked straight ahead waiting for Shays Dr. to give them an update on her condition. He honestly didn't know what he would do if she didn't make it. He didn't know how much time had past but eventually Shay's Dr approached "Leslie is out of surgery and is in ICU for now. At the moment we are not allowing anyone to see her."

Severide watched the Doctor walk away not sure of what he was feeling "Don't go there ok keep thinking positive." Matt spoke quietly next to him. He turned and looked at him "I don't know what I'd do.." Matt cut him off "Don't ok if that's what happens then we'll cross that bridge, but for now she's in the ICU hooked up to machines and we just gotta wait for her to wake up." Severide nodded at him. "Now I'm gonna go update Dawson on Shays condition."

Antonio watched Gabby talk to Adeline and studied the little girl, he always thought he knew who the father was but standing in his sister hospital room he realized he may have been wrong the whole time. "I told mom and dad" Gabby looked up at him wanting to ask what all was said but nodded instead. She brushed a curl out of Adeline's eyes and just held her close "Are they going to come see me here or.." Antonio shrugged "that's up to you. Do you want them to or do you want them to come see you when you get released." Gabby looked at her brother "While I'm here" Antonio sighed "You only say that because you're hoping to avoid an argument" Gabby looked down at Adeline "Every conversation since I told them about Adeline has just about ended with us fighting and right now I just can't handle an argument with mom" Antonio was quiet for a minute "I know and right now the only thing she is concerned about is knowing that you are alright and she won't stop worrying until she sees you"

Matt approached Gabby room and heard talking he stopped in the hall and waited for them to finish their conversation. When nothing else was said after a moment he turned and knocked on the door frame "Hey umm I came to give you an update on Shay" Gabby and Antonio turned to him "She's out of surgery but no visitors and we're waiting for her to wake up." Matt Stood against the door frame and waited for Gabby to respond "How's Severide doing?" Matt shook his head "Not good, his first reaction was to start thinking the worst" "He's gotta have faith that she'll be ok. It's not gonna do him any good to think the worst." Matt nodded "that's what I told him." Matt was aware that Gabby's brother was watching him as they were speaking. Their conversation lapsed and he looked down at Dawson's daughter who was now asleep with her thumb in her mouth and had to force a smile down.

Gabby was aware that Matt was looking at Adeline and looked at Antonio to see if he noticed but realized that at some point Antonio had left the room. She figured he went to call their parents and tell them she was ok with them coming to the hospital. She looked down at Adeline and was thankful she was still sleeping peacefully. She looked back up at Matt and noticed he was still staring at Adeline but this time with a look that she couldn't decipher.

Matt made his way over to a chair and took a seat dropping his face in his hands for the second time in what he was sure was an hour. Lost in his thoughts he jumped when Antonio returned "Mom and Dad will be here soon. They are bringing food." Matt held back a chuckle at Gabby's response. Matt knew he had to let the Dawson's have time together but he knew once he left Dawsons room that his chances of running into Hallie would increase.

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention looking up Matt saw Severide "Matt uh" Matt cut him off "Has she asked where I am?" Kelly shook his head "I just figured I'd let you know in case she went looking for you." Matt looked between Antonio and Gabby "if you see her again let her know that I'll come find her when its her break" Kelly nodded and walked off.

Matt looked at both Gabby and Antonio not sure what to say. Gabby spoke up "Hiding or avoiding the problem isn't going to change the situation." Matt shook his head she was right avoiding what happened years ago is what led them to now and he wondered if things would have turned out differently if he had told Hallie what happened that night "Sometimes the problem is to great that even addressing it won't have the outcome we wish to have." just talking about it had him thinking back to his conversation with Hallie he wondered if they hadn't gotten called to that fire would she have answered his question.

Antonio who had remained silent so far spoke "it's not impossible to get past something if you really love each other." Matt scoffed "No offense but you don't know what the problem is and trust me I thought we had gotten past it until yesterday." Movement on the bed caught everyone's attention and Matt was thankful knowing the conversation was over.

Antonio walked over helping Adeline readjust her position so she wasn't causing her mother more pain. He pulled his phone out and pulled up a cartoon for her to watch to keep her somewhat occupied until he or his parents took her home for the night. "They're not going to allow her to stay here overnight." Antonio nodded "I figured either me or mom and dad would take her and someone would stay here with you." Gabby rolled her eyes "I'm a big girl I can stay here by myself." "I'm not saying that you aren't but it wouldn't hurt to allow someone to be here" Gabby was going to respond but Adeline shifted in excitement at seeing her grandparents. "Careful sweetie" Gabby said trying to fight through the pain.

Antonio watched as Matt stood up and left the room letting the Dawsons have time together. Turning back to his sister and parents he told himself he would talk to the lieutenant later.

Matt entered the waiting room to shouting from Severide "He said he would find you on your break and y'all would discuss whatever then" He looked at Hallie in disbelief "You were in her room weren't you" Matt shook his head "I was updating her on Shay and then I talked to her brother. Besides what I do is none of your business anymore" He knew he shouldn't have said that last part but it was the truth. He waited for her response but instead of saying anything she turned and left.

He turned to Severide and saw everyone looking at him in confusion. He wasn't sure what to say to them. It wasn't that he didn't want them to know he just didn't want them to jump to conclusions. "Trouble in paradise Lieutenant?" Severide spoke up "Let's leave him alone and focus on Shay and Dawson and their recovery" He watched as everyone nodded and dropped the subject.

Dawson wasn't sure how expected her parents to react. She knew they loved her but she had disappointed them with her pregnancy and her choices during that time. "Who was that guy who was in here?" Gabby looked at her mom "He's the lieutenant of truck he came to update me on the other paramedics condition." Antonio spoke up "He and I talked while I was waiting for the doctor to come give me information on Gabby. I gotta say just from talking to him and seeing everyone stand when the doctor approached tells me that they are more like a family than the other stations she was assigned to" Gabby's mom turned to her "Does he have a name?" Gabby dropped her head back "Matt Casey" Gabby was glad when her mother didn't say anything else about the lieutenant. Dawson's parents stayed for a couple more hours before deciding they would be the ones to take Adeline for the night and Antonio would stay with Gabby.


End file.
